Employees in a business may use an automated sign-on system in order to access multiple computer programs or applications during the course of performing their job in a corporate setting. Such a system may contain information regarding the passwords, authorization levels, and applications that a user may be permitted to access. This information may be contained in a single location or across a variety of relational databases.
As a corporate workforce changes, users may be added and deleted from the automated sign-on system. Often times a user or group of users will be in a situation in which one or more of their application passwords has to be reset. The application may be within the automated sign-on system or exterior to this system. In addition, internal changes such as promotions, transfers, and temporary leaves, can also affect the system information of a user.